Twin's Fight
by Okuri Soji
Summary: Haruhi rented some commoner's DVDs and the twins had a fight. When they wanted to make up, they met ghosts that haunted the Hiitachin's Private Island.


**Hello guys :)**

**I'm back [where have you been anyway?]**

**and this one is Ouran High School Host Club oneshot**

**featuring Hikaru and Kaoru Hiitachin,**

**yeah right, the duo devilish creature i love the most :D**

**Credits: Have you ever seen my name was written in the manga and the anime's credits? No? then yes, I'm not the owner of OHSHC.**

**i just own my OCs that appeared in the story and the plot of this oneshot :D**

**Hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to leave some reviews :)  
**

* * *

"Hey, have you guys ever seen those two were fighting?" Haruhi asked the others member of Host Club out of sudden when they had break time from the club activities, the club has just finished watching some DVDs that Haruhi rented because Tamaki and the Twins asked her to rent some. They wanted to know what kind of films do commoners usually watch.

The others turned their head and looked at Haruhi's innocent expression. They exchanged glare and shrugged.

"Now that you mention it…" Tamaki leaned his head to the sofa and looked at the ceiling. Haruhi gave him a puzzled look. "So, even 'the father' never saw them were actually had a fight?" Haruhi said in sarcasm tone.

Tamaki stood up and walked towards Kyoya and hugged him, "Did you hear what she said, Mother?" Tamaki cried happily, Kyoya pushed his glasses backwards and nodded. "You don't have to yell in my ear!"

"But, but, but! Did you hear that? Our daughter, our precious lovely adorable extremely cute daughter just admitted that I AM her father!"

"I've never admitted it" Haruhi said bluntly. Made Tamaki sulked on his own in the corner, grew some mushroom and made the atmosphere around became dark.

"huway fink hwaif sin dwuhem hef u faih fwans" Honey said with his mouth full of cakes at once.

"He said that he'd seen them had a fight once" Mori said calmly, translated Honey's words.

"fwat fwey mwued ap fwin fwaif weken" Honey continued and took another bite of cake.

"But they made up in five seconds" Mori took the tea-cup and sipped the tea and put it down again. "How can you understand what did he just say, Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked in confusion.

"Hmm…"

"Talking about other people is a bad thing, Haruhi!"

A sudden voice came from Haruhi's back, made her startled. It was Hikaru's voice. Without Haruhi's attention, the two identical twin made their way to hid behind Haruhi and made her startled.

"Yeah, that;s right!" Kaoru nodded as he appeared next to Hikaru and leaned his arm on Hikaru's shoulder.

"If you want to know-"

"Something about us-"

"It'd be better if you asked us personally, Haruhi" They said in unison, and giggled. They moved from the position they used to stand, and sat next to Haruhi. Hikaru sat on the left side and Kaoru sat on the right side. They both leaned their arms on Haruhi's shoulder and smiled, "So what do you want to ask us about?" They demanded in unison like they always did. Haruhi seemed nervous when the two of them leaned closer to her face.

"HEY YOU TWO EVIL DOPPELGANGER! PUT YOUR HANDS OFF AND DON'T TOUCH MY ADORABLE DAUGHTER!" Tamaki yelled from the position where he sulked.

"Shut up, Tono!"

"Yeah, Tono's voice is awefully hoarse!"

"BUT YOU TWO-"

"I was wondering if you two ever had a fight, I mean, a real fight" Haruhi cut Tamaki's speech off and ignored him. Made him sulked even more at the corner of the room.

"A real fight?" Hikaru asked in confusion. Haruhi nodded, "And it last longer than 5 seconds, of course" Haruhi added.

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glare and grinned.

"Well, we've ever had a real fight-" Hikaru said as he took a cookies from the plate on the table.

"And it last longer than 5 seconds" Kaoru giggled.

* * *

"_HIKARU!" Kaoru yelled as he ran into Hikaru who slept on the sofa. Hikaru groaned and turned his body to face the sofa. "WAKE UP!"_

_Hikaru didn't respond, he pulled a tissue from the tissue box on the table next to the sofa and plugged it into his ears._

_Kaoru clenched his teeth and pulled the tissue from Hikaru's ears._

"_I SAID WAKE UP!"_

"_WHAT IS IT?" Hikaru yelled him back as he woke up and sat on the sofa, faced his identical twin brother. He glared at Kaoru when Kaoru showed him his NDS. "What's wrong with your NDS ? don't tell me you woke me up because you've just finished the millionaire quiz?" Hikaru scratched his neck and yawned, he looked at the clock on the table and it shows 9 A.M. "Geez, it's still early to be awake!"_

"_I didn't wake you up because of that stupid things, but it's THIS!" _

"_Ha?" Hikaru looked Kaoru opened his white NDS and the NDS was actually broken._

"_You did this, didn't you?" Kaoru asked suspiciously._

"_Wh-What? Why did you-"_

"_You're the one who played my NDS last night!"_

"_Hey, that one is RUDE!" Hikaru pointed his index finger to Kaoru. "Besides, if it's broken you can asked mom to buy the new one or you can have mine if you want"_

"_It's not 'buy a new one' nor 'you can have mine', I asked you to be honest, what did you do last night with my NDS ?"_

_Hikaru clenched his teeth when he felt the atmosphere became tense._

"_FINE! I'm sorry, I dropped it last night, can I go to sleep now?"_

"_tck! Do you think 'sorry' is enough? I HATE YOU, HIKARU! YOU'RE THE WORST!"_

"_AND I HATE YOU TO WAKE ME UP AT THIS HOUR, NOW CAN YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?"_

"_FINE! I'LL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU EVER AGAIN!"_

_With that Kaoru made his way to the door and slammed the door, left Hikaru alone inside his room._

_

* * *

_

_Hikaru and Kaoru were having a vocation, two days one night at their parent's private island. But they didn't talk to each other since the fight they had before the flight to the island. They even used different jet to flight there._

"_Geez! I wish I can go home now so I can meet Haruhi and tease Tono, and eat Honey-senpai's cake and make Mori-senpai wear some cute stuffs and watch Kyoya play with his laptop-" Hikaru kicked a stone as he walked along the sandy beach. He stopped his footstep and frozen, "Hold on! There's no fun to watch Kyoya play with his laptop…." He sighed and continued to walk and then suddenly he heard somebody was crying behind the trees. Hikaru peeked and saw a young guy with dark purple hair sat down with his head planted in his arms on his knees._

"_Uhm-" Hikaru tried to speak when the young guy turned his head to see him. "I thought you were my brother"_

"_Well, sorry if I was coming in a wrong time, bye" Hikaru mumbled and took a step to leave the guy but the guy grabbed his leg to stop him. "Let me go…" Hikaru said as he tried to walk. The more Hikaru tried to escaped the more that guy pulled his leg._

_Hikaru gave up and sighed._

"_O-okay! I won't run away and leave you here, but can you please let go of my leg?"_

_The guys nodded and let Hikaru sat next to him._

"_So, what's your name?" Hikaru sighed and tried to speak with the guy._

"_Dominique" He said half whispered and saw Hikaru nodded. "And you?"_

"_Hikaru, Hiitachin Hikaru. Anyway, what are you doing here? This island supposed to be a private island, right?"_

"_Don't you know there's a small village in this island? And the villagers are here to watch the island, I thought the owner of the island should know this" _

_Hikaru smirked, "i guess so. So, what's your problem? A big guy shouldn't cry you know?"_

_Dominique didn't reply or respond, he just kept in silence._

"_If you don't say anything, it'd be better if I-"_

"_My brother, he's gone after we had argued something. He left me alone and never comeback" the guy explained as he sniffed. Hikaru tilted his head._

"_What did you two argue about?" Hikaru leaned to the trees. He looked at the dark purple-haired guy whose glared at the sea. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want-"_

"_He ate my breakfast and said it wasn't him, I was angry, so I scolded him and yelled and said that I didn't want to meet him ever again…" Dominique stopped and looked down into his toes. "I regret everything I've said, I didn't mean to yell and scold and say those kind of words, but it was slipped. I swear I love him, he means everything for me, without him I can't do anything-"_

_Hikaru nodded as the guy next to him talked and explained his condition. This conversation makes me kind of De Javu… he thought._

_. "Hey, did you spend your time together with your brother that much? I mean, if he's not around, you can play with other friends right?"_

"_There's no way I would play with others! I mean, if you had a twin brother, who do you think will understand and cheer you up the most ? play with others only waste my time, and they're no fun at all!"_

"_Hey! That one is, wait, twi-WHAT?" Hikaru squealed and grabbed Dominique's shoulder and he gave Hikaru a puzzled look as he raised an eyebrow. "Didn't I mention that I and my brother are twins?"_

"_You're not!"_

"_And the part 'I and my brother are looks alike, because we're identical twins'?" _

"_That too!"_

"_Ah, maybe I forgot to mention it" Dominique released Hikaru's hand and took his wallet from his trousers's pocket, showed Hikaru a photo with two amazingly identical twins. But one has different hair colour, it's Hot red._

"_You got different hair colour, but your face is AMAZING-EXTREMELY-IDENTICAL!"_

_Dominique didn't respond._

"_But why does he use an eyepatch on his right eye?" Hikaru returned the photo and waited for an answer. "It's because of me, he was helping me and got his eye hurt so he's right eye is blind permanently"_

"_Isn't it unfair? He'll be always by my side when I need him, he helps me, and he even lost his right-eye because of me, but I yelled at him and said something rude. I just want to be with him, I want to see him, I want to apologize-"_

"_If I were your brother…." Hikaru looked down on his barefeet, and looked at the sky. He sighed and smiled. "Maybe I'll be the one who'll apologize, because I was the one who ate your breakfast right? Maybe you're not the one whose in fault, because you felt angry and can't control your mind so it slipped out of your mouth, it can't be helped right?_

_Maybe you're in fault because you said something that might hurt your brother, but it can't be helped because your brother ate your breakfast, so even you two were wrong, your brother is the one who supposed to say sorry-" Hikaru paused and looked at Dominique who tilted his head, he looked confuse._

_Hikaru giggled, "Yeah! The big brother suppose to say sorry, twins shouldn't have a fight, because you were born to complete each other's life, thanks Dominique"_

"_Hng, What for?"_

_

* * *

_

"_I'M SORRY!"_

_Kaoru and Hikaru exchanged glared._

"_I WAS THE ONE WHOSE-"_

_They both raised an eyebrow._

"_You can speak fir-"_

_They kept in silence, and didn't speak for a couple of seconds. The other second they were giggled and burst in laugh and hugged each other._

"_I'm sorry Kaoru, I didn't mean to drop your NDS and I was going to tell you but I'm afraid you're gonna kill me" Hikaru planted his head on Kaoru's shoulder, hugged him tightly._

"_Stupid, Hika! Even if you steal my girlfriend, there's no way I would kill you, my precious big brother!"_

_Hikaru pushed Kaoru away and narrowed a glare at him, "So you have a girlfriend and you didn't tell me anything?"_

_Kaoru pinched Hikaru's cheek so Hikaru's face was stretched and got bigger._

"_BAKA! It's not like that!"_

"_By the way, I want you to meet my friend tomorrow"_

"_You have a friend ? well, I have one too. And I promised him to introduce you tomorrow, TOO"_

"_Good, then the four of us can be good friends!" Kaoru jumped and hugged his brother, Hikaru, and burst in laugh together.

* * *

_

_Hikaru and Kaoru walked down the hill the next morning, and arrived at a small village when they saw a small commotion from an old house. The old house was as big as their mansion, but it was decorated in Victorian style and many flowers were planted. Most of them are roses. There were red, white and yellow roses filled the garden._

_They both walked towards the building to see what happened._

"_Excuse me, sir, may I know what happen here?" Kaoru asked an old man who sat on the bench, he wore black t-shirt and black trousers. He looked up to see Kaoru's face and then stood up to bow. "You must be the owner of the mansion near the beach, " said the old man._

"_Geez! We're the owner of the island though" Hikaru whispered and got a pinch on his left arm from Kaoru._

"_Well, today is the 16__th__ death anniversary of the previous owner's Twin Sons, so we were gathered here to give flowers and pray" The old man explained and then he turned his head to see Hikaru and Kaoru's face, "They both passed away when they're in your ages, Mr. Dominique was depressed and sold the island to Hiitachin family, and I didn't expect that had twin sons"_

"_Uhm, wait! Wait! Did you just say Twin sons had passed away?" Kaoru asked._

"_And sold the island to our family?" Hikaru continued. They both looked confuse. The old man nodded and headed into the old house and took a photo picture. Which showed them two identical face with different colour hair, one with dark purple and the other one with Hot Red colour. The one with red hair wore an eyepatch on his right eye. They both looked so happy in that photo, showed their biggest and happiest smile._

_Hikaru took the photo frame from the oldman's hand and observed the photo while Kaoru palpated the picture. They both turned the picture and saw something was written behind the photo frame._

_**The Dominique Twins, **_

_**We were born to complete each other's life.

* * *

**_

"That was the biggest and the longest fight we've ever had-"

"Yeah, it last no less no more than 48 hours"

Haruhi narrowed her glare at the twins who bowed their head when Tamaki and Honey began to clapped their hand and they're touched by the story. It can be seen from their eyes which were wet by tears and they had emptied the tissue boxes.

"That was makes me sad, Kao-chan, Hika-chan… Even bunny dropped a tear from his eyes" Honey said as he rubbed bunny's eyes.

"Yeah! And I feel sorry for the twins you met in your island, maybe we could visit their graves and-"

"We're not going! ANY-WHERE!" Kyoya sipped his tea and put it down again on the table. Tamaki grabbed a piece of tissue and wiped his tears. "Eh, Why? Don't you want to give them flowers so they feel happy? And also we should thank them, because of them these devilish creature never had a fight which last longer than 5 seconds!"

"I don't think we'll find their graves, or should I say, we'll never gonna find it?" Haruhi can looked Tamaki and Honey were shocked. "WHY? DID SOMEONE MOVE THEIR GRAVES? OR THE ISLAND WAS SINKING?" the two of them yelled in unison, panicked. Haruhi sighed and looked at Kyoya.

"Because the twins were telling you lies!" Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses backwards.

Hikaru and Kaoru burst in laugh when they saw Tamaki and Honey's expression as they heard 'lie'.

"Tono, why do have to be this stupid!" Hikaru said in the middle of his laugh.

"Yeah, We're telling you about the movie we watched just now, don't you remember? The DVD that Haruhi rent for us the other day, we were telling you _THAT_ story!" Kaoru continued as he held his laugh, but then it burst.

"So, there's no Dominique twins?" Tamaki asked.

"Yep!" Hikaru nodded.

"And no private's island?"

"Yep! Ah, wait! We do have some private islands!" Hikaru answered.

"Hng, Hikaru…" Kaoru interrupted.

"Yes?"

"We'd better run away or Tono will have our head cut and he gonna use it for a soccer ball"

"COME BACK HERE YOU TWO DEVILISH DEMONIC EVIL DOPPELGANGER!"

* * *

**for those who want to know about the characters that appeared in the story you can visit**

**kristallensi[dot]deviantart[dot]com**

**and try to find the deviant named "The Dominique Twins"**

**they're my OCs :D**

**Review are very very very veeeery welcomed :D**


End file.
